


An Anniversary to Remember

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who, Doom Coalition (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Happy Anniversary, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: It was a few moments before River remembered she could speak. A smile spread slowly across her face, lighting her up to the sparkle in her eyes.





	An Anniversary to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Happy seventh Anniversary to the Doctor and River!
> 
> Spoilers for the Diary of River Song series 2 & 3, and Doom Coalition 4.

The song of the towers wafted over to the balcony on the pleasantly cool breeze. The Doctor and River were enjoying their meal in the same restaurant where the night had begun, just a few months ago. The candles flickered in the gentle gusts of wind, and the last vestiges of sunset could be seen illuminating the very edge of the horizon. Their first wedding anniversary on Darillium had been wonderfully romantic so far.

The Doctor had woken River up early with breakfast in bed, a bunch of flowers, and some chocolates. Right after they'd eaten, she'd climbed into his lap and one thing led to another. It was nearly an hour before they'd finally left the bed.

They went off in the TARDIS to spend the rest of the morning in the bookshops of Paris, stopping to have lunch in a little café on the bank of the Seine. In the afternoon, he took her out in a boat on the river for a romantic cruise, before taking her up the Eiffel Tower to watch the early sunset with a glass of champagne. Immediately thereafter, he'd brought her back to Darillium for dinner. They'd go dancing later.

And once they got home... well, that was up to River.

The Doctor put everything he had into this date. He wanted River to have no doubt that he loved her, and that she made him happy. He had a very important thing to work up to.

The Doctor finished his dinner first, which didn't surprise River. He always was a one for food.

He placed his plate to one side, and smiled at her with his whole face. Even his eyebrows joined in.

River ate her last mouthful with a frown. He was acting weirdly, even for him, and she was confused.

"What is it?" she asked, putting her plate on top of his to be taken away.

"Anniversary presents!" he beamed.

"You mean you've got me one this year?" she asked, stunned.

"I haven't got you a present, so much as a question."

River frowned again. He seemed to be very intent on confusing her tonight. But she didn't say anything because he also seemed to be very nervous.

This was it. This is what he'd been working up to.

With a deep breath, he got up from his chair and crossed to her side of the table. River's eyes welled up with tears as he got down on one knee, and she realised what he was doing.

He pulled a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal one of the most beautiful diamond rings she'd ever seen.

"River, will you do me the honour of marrying me again?" he asked quietly.

It was a few moments before River remembered she could speak. A smile spread slowly across her face, lighting her up to the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. _"Yes!"_

She pulled her relieved husband to her in a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. She felt his arms wrap around her to return the embrace, and she couldn't stop smiling into his hair.

Without letting go, she pulled back enough to kiss him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and he held her tighter to him.

The towers in the background grew to their loudest yet, but the couple were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

River pulled back first, glowing happily. The Doctor's hand moved to cup her face, and she felt so warm despite the cold wind.

The Doctor took the ring out of it's box and slid it onto River's finger. She inspected it closely.

It was stunning. A single, large diamond was set into an intricately detailed silver band, which was moulded to look like a river. There was a TARDIS blue sapphire set to one side of the diamond, and a tiny, green oolion stone to the other. The ring fitted on her finger perfectly, and it caught the light just right. She ignored the niggle in her head that it wasn't symmetrical, because it was so stunning and she was so happy.

It looked expensive. She wondered how he'd afforded it, and whether or not she should check their joint account.

"Oh, darling, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned. "I made it myself."

"You did?" the amazed River ran her finger over the ring lovingly.

Okay, perhaps she wasn't going to check their joint account.

The Doctor moved to kneel on the floor with both knees as he wasn't getting any younger and found his original position hard to keep up.

"Yeah. That diamond is a white point star from Gallifrey. I took it with me when I first ran away, and had it with me ever since. The sapphire is from Earth. Your mother won it, amongst a few other things, in a sword fight in the 1200s. The oolion, your father picked up on a little beach on Qualactin, 'cause he thought it looked pretty. He had no idea what it was. His face was hilarious when I told him. Found 'em in your parents room on the TARDIS."

River was awestruck. She was so touched by how much thought had gone into it. It no longer mattered to her that the two smaller stones didn't match in size or colour. They weren't just precious stones now, they were part of her parents' lives.

River knew that what she got the Doctor couldn't compare to that. The kilt was back at home anyhow, all wrapped up in white and gold paper, sitting quietly in his favourite chair. She couldn't just give him that now. Perhaps she'd save it for the honeymoon. Or dessert.

She'd have to think of something else for now. And as it turned out, thinking of something didn't take long at all. The answer was staring her in the face. She had been saving it for a special occasion, which turned out to be now. He'd be so thrilled.

"Thank you, darling. It's wonderful," she continued to stare at the ring for a few moments, dazed, before turning back to the Doctor. "Now for _your_ present."

"What is it?" the Doctor sat up excitedly.

She smiled fondly as she lent down closer to him.

"It's this..."

River put her hands either side of his head and telepathically entered his mind. He could sense her fiddling about around his memories, and she could feel him growing concerned. There were doors suddenly appearing in front of her, locking away his knowledge of her future and all the distressing memories he didn't want her to see.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm not looking for those," she assured him.

She was only in there a few more seconds before she left his mind, lowered her hands from his head, and looked at him expectantly.

"What did you... _oh,"_ suddenly, he realised what she'd given him.

Or rather, what she had given him _back._

His memories of hundreds and hundreds of days with her, that's what she'd returned to him. Vienna, the Bumptious Gastropod, Golden Futures, that time she rescued him from the Time Vortex as Padrac ripped it apart, and all the rest. Every day he'd spent with her before he met her at the Library. Every single first she'd ever given him, and now she'd given it all back again.

His eyes welled up with tears as the memories kept flashing before his eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet, he was far too overwhelmed. But however he felt, he was sure it was good.

"Well... that answers a lot of questions," he said finally.

"I'm glad," River grinned.

Suddenly, his face dropped into a picture of regret. Momentarily thrown by the drastic change in him, River began to worry she'd done the wrong thing.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

_"Ooh,_ River! I am so sorry for cuffing you and leaving you in Sir Roberts house," he said apologetically and she laughed.

"You're long since forgiven, sweetie," she told him, relieved.

"And for pinching your vortex manipulator and leaving you in Newgate," even his eyebrows looked sorry.

"I've forgiven you for that, too. I've forgiven you everything. And if we both start apologising for everything we've done wrong now, it's going to be an awfully long night, and I don't want to miss that wedding you promised me."

The Doctor chuckled, cheerfulness returning to him.

"Now," she continued, "shall we have dessert?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
